


你和我与伊甸园的苹果

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu





	你和我与伊甸园的苹果

走出院子后先右拐，再沿着正对着邮筒的那条路直行，再右拐，接下来来到了长满香樟有点促狭的这条路，然后横穿十字马路抄近道穿过旁边那条巷子就到了。

金珉奎第一次如此感谢爸妈当年买下这座地段很好的独栋——应该每天感谢才是，但是这种感觉是最初经历的，像是幸运女神在他头顶上洒下了一把香料、金粉、廉价彩带制成的混合物。这段路程他用脚丈量过，每走一步，都由启明星牵引着逐渐逼近正答。

他做贼一样地四下张望，确认没有人后再迅速移动到爬满枫藤的矮墙。这样低矮又没有电网的围墙对十七八岁的高中男生是毫不费力的。金珉奎搭上一只手的时候想起自己人生的翻墙初体验，他还很小，为了去捉一只站在墙根上的雀儿。可惜那只雀儿不等他爬上去就飞走了。这次飞走的是什么呢，金珉奎心想，是我啊，我的心思早就飞过去了。

他双腿垂下来坐在墙根上，看着几十个穿着运动套装的女生在运动场上闲聊或是打羽毛球。值得庆幸的是四周的绿化带长势喜人，这里离运动场和教学楼也够远，不然这样出现在女校是根本不合时宜的。

他四处搜寻着，啊！找到了！金珉奎在心里吹了声口哨。

女孩今天也是独自一人，盘腿坐在田径场旁边一个不会被太阳晒到的地方。身体以一个奇怪又柔软的姿势蜷缩着看放在地上的书，及肩的头发随动作垂落下来。与其说是特征，倒不如说是特殊的氛围感更易辨认，可能是身子太单薄了，周围的空气都是空荡荡的。

*  
也倒是算说过话的。

这座贵族私立女校开学应是比他们早两周，金珉奎早上迷迷糊糊晨跑的时候就看见穿着漂亮制服的女生们三五成群地在过马路，碰巧是红灯，他换了个方向就跑开了。

这天傍晚的时候和几个友人打篮球，回家的路上，大家互相推推搡搡。说到金珉奎拒绝漂亮学妹表白的事。“啊，我们珉奎！““真想用我们珉奎的脸蛋活一天呢。”这么嬉笑着抢他的东西抛来抛去。  
金珉奎一边不好意思地叫停，一边也参与进这场抢夺战，不知道是被谁撞了一下，手上的东西以一道标准且无可挽回的弧形抛进矮墙另一边。

“啊，那边是什么啊？  
“女子高中….”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“那什么掉进去了？“  
“我家房门钥匙。“  
“…….”  
“……”  
“……”

好友们都知道金珉奎父母不在本市居住，所以这趟浑水看来势必得趟。在女校门口鬼鬼祟祟这件事的风险太大，一众人马早就在金珉奎的脸色变得越来越黑前落荒而逃。  
金珉奎巡视了一圈空空荡荡的大脑，决定翻墙。

破坏王的体质果然不会辜负他，金珉奎双腿落地的时候踩到了枯叶，发出一声脆响。离墙几步远的位置有个漆成红黄的秋千架，在上面荡秋千的女生显然被吓得一抖，站起来捂住了嘴。金珉奎大事不好的警报启动，赶快向对方解释自己没有恶意，只是进来找掉进来的东西。

女生细微地点了点头，说：“我帮你找。”声音小小的，压的很低。然后就蹲下来帮他一起在堆叠得厚厚的枯叶里搜寻。金珉奎用余光偷偷打量，对方眼睛长长的，警觉的时候又瞪得很圆，真漂亮。又细又长的腿在弯腰的时候伸展开来，被过膝袜包裹着，太细瘦了，可能还没有自己手臂粗。  
我在想什么啊！金珉奎被自己的想法吓了一跳，赶紧加快手上任务。突然，女孩点了点他的后背，钥匙找到了，被两根又细又白的手指夹着伸到他面前。他瞬间道谢的话也想不出了。把谢谢和再见几个音节拆开了又混乱地组合到一起，然后以世界上最狼狈的方式离开。沉浸在往事中的金珉奎痛苦地抹了把脸，即使四肢都尴尬透顶地挂在墙上也不忘回头挥手告别附赠傻笑，金珉奎在内心祈祷千万别给对方造成PTSD。

下课铃及时响起，金珉奎赶紧撤退准备回家，在几十米开外的拐角处蹲下来系散开的鞋带，再次站起身来的时候，大脑简直受到地震波冲击，把他的精神世界变成摇摇欲坠的灾难家园。

十几分钟前才见过的女孩，他的女校暗恋对象，正把假发从自己头上一把掀开，露出很乖顺的黑色短发，后颈的部分故意留长了些，但怎么看都是在男生间流行的发型。这么一看虽然四肢出奇地纤细，但分明是个高挑、如假包换的男生。

金珉奎似乎忘记了不是自已一个人被吓到。

对方发现突然从草丛里冒出来的他以后就维持着一个尴尬到静止的姿势，为了把他从木头人的咒语中解救出来，金珉奎硬着头皮上去冲他笑了一下。“嗨！”  
接下来又是什么？我们上次见过？你的伪装很成功，骗过了我呢！好厉害！是行为艺术吗？

各种不像话的说辞在金珉奎脑海里乱撞打转，可能是看出了金珉奎善意的急需输出的信息量。女孩，不，男孩反而变得随意了一些起来，没有被大叫一声躲开，似乎这场闹剧还有慢慢解释一下的余地，尽管是向一个一面之缘的陌生人的解释。

于是金珉奎看着连性别都可以被乌龙篡改的漂亮男生向他伸出一只手，“你好，我叫徐明浩。“

*  
两周前徐明浩还是个快乐的男高中生，至少没每天起床后对着短裙、女式皮鞋和过膝袜大眼瞪小眼，试图在心里开始默默诵读受难与超脱煎熬的禅修理论，最后在海马体里找到万恶之源——我们亲姐姐。

是姐姐堵上“最重要的事”求他的呢，徐明浩绝望地闭上了眼睛。

异卵双胞胎姐姐徐明静和徐明浩有七分相似，两个人都是全A优等生，跟凭兴趣过的徐明浩不同，姐姐在各种方面都很雷厉风行。  
徐明静临时要出国做个急性小手术，但凭她的认知是：“绝对不能在这个时候缺席！”姐姐抓着徐明浩的肩膀哀嚎出一声“惨了”，似乎在这个学年初姐姐整个人就是和全奖、留学、推荐名额、特班主席牢牢地捆绑住丝毫不能脱钩，徐明浩茫然地看着她，他从小就是艺术家人设，随心所欲惯了，也确实觉得没什么所谓。

“你替我去吧！明浩啊！”姐姐突然像找到救星一样两眼放光地看着他。“没人会看出来的，反正这两周内你还没开学！”

徐明浩震惊了，“这怎么可能？我不用开口的吗？”  
“对啊！”姐姐明显已经沉浸到构想好的计划蓝图里去了。“你只出席就好，其他什么也不用做的。”  
*  
什么也不用做…吗？

徐明浩艰难地用他能想到的适当的措辞向金珉奎解释完了前因后果，这几天内他经历的都是特高级考验，无论是跟叫他姐姐名字的前辈们点头微笑一下就落荒而逃，还是在知情的姐姐朋友的帮助下快速在校园里穿行。怎么会出现这种事呢？因为初夏难缠的暑气，在没有人的小巷里把假发取了下来，结果就凭空出现了帮助过的翻墙帅哥。帅哥也是灵魂出走的样子，看着他的表情不亚于在看彩虹色的UFO或者长得像熊猫或是独角兽的外星人。

金珉奎嘴张开后又关上了，“啊，是这样。”他很高，徐明浩得仰着头看着他才行，盯着金珉奎好看的上挑扇形双眼皮的时候，徐明浩突然相信他有几率可以消化这一切，像是出于把一块烧红的烙铁缓缓按进大海的信任，他自己也安心了几分。

不知怎样地地走到了金珉奎家门口，两个人就像是刚刚认识新朋友的二年级小学生一样地交换了基本信息。  
金珉奎还很标准地留下一句，“下次见哦！”仿佛他们就是在游乐场里遇见的，还正约着下一次一起去抓蝴蝶。

然后徐明浩就冲他摆摆手，穿过马路离开了。穿着黑色小腿袜的腿交叠交叠交叠不断走远，像钢琴上的黑键和半截白键。怎么会有这么适合穿及膝袜的人呢？金珉奎心想，我现在看起来像变态吗？

*  
第二天金珉奎努力克制自己别出门，算着还有几分钟那边就会放学，脑门几乎都要被纠结出活体井字，最终还是成功了，排除耳边传来的每几十秒就会出现一次的放学铃幻听的话。

不能天天见面的，金珉奎想。得加强抵抗力才行。对未知的抵抗力，对徐明浩的抵抗力，他现在就是一具只能维持表面镇静的空壳，等着雏鸟徐明浩用小巧的喙一点一点地啄开一条裂缝而后全面瓦解。

不能这样被动。

这样的觉悟也仅仅维持了24小时左右，当又一天的放学时刻下起了雨，金珉奎从门口的柜子里抽出一把伞就冲出了玄关。

幸好幸好，徐明浩被雨困在公交站牌下被人群侧身挤着，右侧身子已经被淋湿了。  
只要思想不滑坡，办法总比困难多。

就这样，徐明浩被金珉奎带回了家。

“先换上这个吧，你穿湿了的肯定会不舒服。”金珉奎从衣柜里找出棉t和短裤，又递来热水。徐明浩接过干爽的衣服，迟疑了一下。“可以淋浴吗？”  
“可以的！”金珉奎快速点头，“你暂时不回家没关系吗？”  
徐明浩跟着他穿过门廊走进浴室，“姐姐在住院，这段时间暂时不会回来。”对方问什么，他都思考一下，很认真的答。金珉奎又给他调好水温，关上浴室的门。明浩爱吃什么呢？自己平常在家都是根据冰箱的遗产随意做点什么，但现在不能这样随意了。

煮汤的香气氤氲在厨房里的时候，徐明浩一边擦着半湿的头发一边绕到他身后，像只感应到开饭信号的猫咪一样左右嗅闻。“是骨头汤吗？‘还没来得及先偷尝一口就被推出厨房，小孩子不可以打扰主妇的烹饪时间，这是家庭铁律。

等待投喂的时候，徐明浩找到了新的乐趣，男生之间的友谊必不可少的一环果然就是打电动。徐明浩不怎么了解但是意外地上手很快，趴在地毯上好奇地研究光标。金珉奎的上衣在他身上过大了，被纤细的锁骨和肘关节支棱起来。在悠裕的时间里小腿也翘起来晃晃悠悠，像个等待被握住的游戏手柄。

“那个挂件也是你姐姐的吗？“徐明浩说过这一身行头都是姐姐硬塞给他的。

徐明浩顺着他手指的地方看去，目光落在玄关处的书包上的蛙里奥挂件。  
“不是…那是我的。“

“啊…是很多女生喜欢的那个呢。“金珉奎话说出口就后悔了，因为徐明浩转头面色不善地盯着他，”这和男生女生有关系吗？我的爱好是双截棍，这也像女生吗？“  
“没有，我不是那个意思。“金珉奎赶紧摆手，”挺可爱的，你也是。“  
这个形容词没能讨巧，徐明浩眉头又不满地皱起来，说多错多，联想到对方的武术属性，金珉奎干脆逃到厨房去看料理的脸色。

戴着隔热手套把汤锅端出来的时候，发现徐明浩趴在那里睡着了，旁边还扔着电动手柄和碟片。不吃晚饭了吗，有点可惜。金珉奎轻轻地把手臂从腋下穿过把他环抱起来，放在客房的床上。

今天放课后过得还愉快吗，晚安，明浩。  
金珉奎对黑暗里被子下的一团作着口型，反手带上了门。  
*  
从此以后金珉奎家就变成徐明浩人格分裂的中转站，先在金珉奎掩护下做七八分钟阴郁沉默的女高中生，然后从包里掏出花花绿绿的运动服摇身一变。假发一摘，谁也不爱。

不属于自己的日子很是难熬，好在金珉奎陪他玩玩闹闹地度过了两周。徐明浩发现金珉奎跟他出奇地契合，两块磁扣隔着点距离就会被妥帖地吸引在一起，天气好的日子里，就一起去公园的草地上晒肚皮。徐明浩摇晃着金珉奎的手臂兴奋地喊：终于要结束了！

金珉奎看上去反而有点失望，别人也说过总是很轻易地就能被他的情绪感染到。

“你不替我高兴吗？你该不会也想看我出糗吧。”

金珉奎又解释不清了，徐明浩看起来也有点不快。没想到短途旅行是这样的展开，还要别别扭扭一前一后地骑脚踏车回去。

本着有误会有隔阂要马上解开的原则，这天金珉奎直接把放学的徐明浩抓去看电影。电影只是个由头罢了，但买的是他喜欢的那种爱情文艺片，徐明浩看着海报点了点头，从鼻子里发出一个气音。金珉奎就懂了这是多多少少受用的意思，悬着的心也放下来一点。

在黑暗中金珉奎看着他的侧脸忽明忽暗地随着电影画面闪烁，他恍然大悟这道晦涩奥数题的求解，因为从开始就是一段错位的相遇，他不断地想传达些什么，却在纷纷乱乱的脑海里连一个标点符号都捕捉不住。但是，再不行动这些难以具象的东西似乎也要被吹散了。

他抓着徐明浩的手就跑出了放映厅。检票的男生被冲出的两个人影吓了一跳，他只好把徐明浩塞进消防通道的无人角落。

徐明浩也领会了些许端倪，今天出门他认真地挑选了喜欢的黑色长袖叠穿涂鸦t恤。但总觉得不合适，真是疯了，徐明浩想，难道穿女生制服就合适了吗。

“你是觉得很奇怪吗？“徐明浩有点生气，却又发不出火。珉奎难道不是最好的人吗？而他才是莫名其妙的始作俑者，按下发令枪开始了怪异又自然的啮合运动，于是他和金珉奎，两个毫不相干的人被命运的齿轮困在电影院无人的上午场，困在胶着的拉锯战里。  
“对，很奇怪。”徐明浩没想到的是，金珉奎点了点头。

他低下头看向自己的时刻，徐明浩觉得自己瞬间就被定住了，没有一点力气逃脱金珉奎的审判。  
“可是觉得奇怪的人是你自己吧，”金珉奎摸了摸徐明浩紧紧攥着电影票根的指节，“这段时间里，无论是伪装还是我，可能都是不该出现的。”他抽出那两张薄薄的纸片放进了自己的口袋。  
“辛苦了，明浩。”

总是很温柔的金珉奎这次也温柔地摸摸他的头，就大踏步消失在徐明浩的视线里。

细密的难过的网包裹住了徐明浩，他迷迷糊糊地想，他可能就是那只鲜红饱满的苹果，他也没有意识到禁果的存在即谬误，直到金珉奎用尖利的、可爱的虎牙实打实地咬了他一口。

好痛。

*

-“见一面吧，老地方。”

-From.明浩💓  
金珉奎正陷在柔软的被褥里，一夜未睡。闭上眼睛就是一些零零散散的片段，像有人拿着摄影机写实又夸张地记录下了徐明浩的每一个字句，动作，音调。徐明浩叫他，珉奎，徐明浩很自然地接过他的相机拍照，徐明浩穿着制服去上学，扣子很严谨地系到最上面一颗…

他一下子坐起身来，不知道自己是怎么捱过这一晚的，只是要履行一个迟迟未达的决定罢了，金珉奎简直为自己发笑，两个兜兜转转的傻瓜不愿走近一步看清依赖和安全感，反而在不见天光的黑洞里试探自己的伤口。

他挑了最满意的一身衣服，然后奔赴向他的维罗纳，很自然地就参透了“老地方”不过是那截他害两次出丑的外墙。因为他和徐明浩每次经过这里都会被对方取笑，再度钉在耻辱柱上。

反复掏出手机确认后出了门，一路上金珉奎都像是踩在云朵上百米赛跑，气喘吁吁地赶到探秘过很多次的秘密花园，却没看到半个人影，仰头一看，金珉奎便呆住了。

徐明浩穿着像是为他量身定做的那套短袖衬衫和制服裙坐在墙根上，领口的蝴蝶结绑带都被妥帖地熨烫过。看见他来了也沉默不语，只是微笑着，狭长的眼睛和嘴角都舒展开来。突然地张开双臂——

不好！金珉奎冲上前去，眼疾手快地把他抱了个满怀。

“我就知道珉奎会接住我。“徐明浩满意地环住他的脖子，这累人的势确实不怎么适合沟通，金珉奎一只手托住他的屁股，还要一只手固定着细瘦的小腿防止他掉下去。但他努力地坚持住了，几乎确信这是爱情终点后的加时赛，1plus1得分。

金珉奎把他像个易碎品一样地轻轻放在地上，正视他的眼睛，满意地看着徐明浩也紧张地偷偷咬着下嘴唇。  
“所以……”

别再低头脚尖搓脚尖了！  
“徐明浩同学，你愿意和我交往吗？”

金珉奎闪闪发亮的瞳孔好像是两颗星辰灼烧着他的眼底，捧出不容置疑的炽热真心，却像捧着一掬只为他绽放的春水。徐明浩仰头像只矜贵的猫咪一样走远了几步，偷偷瞄着他的神色。沉默半晌后，他提着裙子的一角作出很不讲道理、很骄纵跋扈的样子：“可是我不是女生呢，这样也可以吗？“

金珉奎的心脏几欲跳脱出胸腔，赛程已经进行到赢取那块蜜糖做的金牌。他伸出长长的手臂一捞，把徐明浩又拉回到自己身边。

于是徐明浩听到他俯下身带着温热的鼻息在自己耳边说：“如果是明浩的话，怎样都可以。”

月光下交叠的身影被拉得很长很长，徐明浩精准地找到金珉奎的嘴唇印了上去，碰巧谁都不会接吻怎么办呢，他晕乎乎地想，没关系，笨拙本就是初恋的第一课。

金珉奎或许真的有总能让他变得像奶酪一样柔软的魔力，他为金珉奎从荆棘花园里的苹果树上采下一颗甘美的果实作为应答。如果是珉奎的话，我也愿意献出我所有的爱语和香气。

*

徐明浩忍辱负重两周，得到了命定守护神马尔济斯犬大人。

马尔济斯犬密探女校深入埋伏，收获了世上有且仅有一颗的的女校甜心。


End file.
